


Centerfold/Hot in Herre

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Across the Universe Bingo! [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: When Kurt's frustration lands him with a task to show the editors at Vogue.com what male sexuality can look like in pictures, he calls on his friends to help him take that picture. But it isn't the model he was expecting that shows up at the door with a charming smile and a killer body.
Relationships: Mike Chang/Kurt Hummel
Series: Across the Universe Bingo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Across the Universe Bingo





	Centerfold/Hot in Herre

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Across the Universe Bingo, specifically the Model AU. It's set as some vague point in season five, where Kurt still works for Vogue.com, and he's not in a relationship.
> 
> I would like to thank Nubianamy for all of the support, and for clearing up any mistakes! Their work is absolutely amazing, and if you haven't read it, you're definitely missing out.

“I’m never offering an opinion again, _ever_ , in my life.” Kurt grumbled as he pulled the green screen through the open doors of the studio. “I am not a photographer. I never claimed to be a photographer. I do not want to be a photographer. I am--” He paused as he slid it into place behind the leather couch, and took a few steps back, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve, “I am talking to myself.” 

Luckily, there was no-one around to hear his slowly declining mental health. Kurt sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the back of the couch, immediately scrunching his nose at how his forehead stuck to the material. It was better that the room was too warm, he reminded himself as he pulled away. His model wasn’t going to be wearing much, and he wasn’t going to be one of those people who thinks about his own comfort first. Better it was a little too warm for a while, than giving someone hypothermia.

The building was silent though, except for the quiet hum of the under floor heating, and every sound Kurt ended up making felt like some kind of transgression. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, not officially, but Isabella had swiped her card to let him into the studio, and the door was latched open. He knew he could flash the guard his ID if asked, and Isabella would back him up that he had her authority if it came to that, but she was busy on a date with some celebrity, so she was only available by phone for emergencies.

Still, if he needed her, he would call her. It was the least she could do after she trapped him in this living nightmare. All he had done was point out that the photos for the newest spread were focused on sexualising the women in them, whilst the male element was rather lackluster. He hadn’t known the photographer was in the room. 

He told himself it wasn’t his fault that he was so frustrated lately. He would have challenged anyone to try spending their days around fashionistas, and then going home to hear their best friend and their brother having _‘intimate skype sessions’_. The only people he saw except for his colleagues and Rachel, were Sam and Santana. Mercedes was on tour, and he wasn’t going to remake past mistakes and hang out with his ex-fiance. 

Dating was entirely out of the question. He just didn’t have time to meet a new person, and grow to like them and put his heart on the line, whilst he was juggling NYADA and Vogue.com. And he would voluntarily go back to Lima and perform a rap song with Mr. Shuester before he attempted any... manual stimulation with Rachel in the apartment. 

God, even the thought of _manual stimulation_ was enough to send the fission of possibility through his abdomen. He forced himself to take a breath and push that thought from his mind. He was an adult. He didn’t need to indulge himself. 

“Okay, we start with the doorway,” Kurt muttered to himself, moving to that piece of scenery and leaning lightly on the frame, hip cocked to one side. “Oh, hi, I’m a conventionally attractive man,” He narrated a little sarcastically, offering his free hand to the air, before stepping through the doorway, and moving towards the fake fireplace, “and here I am, with a very fluffy rug. Oh no, I appear to have lost my shirt through unknown circumstances. Quick, let me splay myself out, so you can imagine the difference between solid muscles and the way your fingers would sink into the rug.”

He moved back to the couch, adding quietly, “And now we’re sitting down, but at some point, I lose my pants. Oh no, how sexy of me. And so on, and so forth.” He sighed, collapsing onto the couch and looking around. “I should call Puck.” 

“Nothing good has ever come from someone saying those four words.” 

Kurt quickly jumped to his feet as a voice came from behind him, spinning around to find Mike Chang standing in the doorway. Kurt couldn’t help but take a moment to take him in, the slim fit checkered shirt clinging to his frame, arms folded casually but showing off those amazing muscles, as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Trust me, I’ve been there for a lot of people using them,” he continued, with a warm smile.

“Mike, oh my god,” Kurt laughed, quickly moving to offer him a welcoming hug. Mike didn’t hesitate to accept and return it, squeezing him tight for a moment before he let Kurt pull back, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Chicago?” 

“I had some business in town. They’re casting for Newsies, and one of my tutors wanted some of us to try out.” Mike shrugged casually. “You’re surprised to see me?”

“A little! Where’s Sam, is he following you up?” Kurt glanced over Mike’s shoulder, but it was impossible to miss the way that the other man’s smile dimmed, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, Sam just ate some bad... I don’t know, you’ve seen the kind of stuff he’ll eat, so it’s hard to tell what was the ‘bad’ thing he put in his body actually was.” Mike stepped back a little, rubbing at his neck, “He was supposed to text you.” 

“Oh,” Kurt patted his pockets instinctively, and then let out a sigh, “my phone’s at my desk. So we have to call this off?” 

“No, that was why he was texting,” Mike glanced around, shoving his hands into the pocket, “I mean, he made it sound like it was pretty important to you. So...” 

“So...?” Kurt repeated questioningly, and Mike gave Kurt a pointed look. It took Kurt a moment to decipher the presence of Mike, the lack of Sam and the suggestion that they didn’t have to cancel. “Wait, you’re not suggesting...” 

“Is it a really bad idea?” Mike asked, offering a small smile, “We’re friends, right? It’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not... I just--” Kurt turned back towards the set pieces he had collected, immediately feeling uncomfortable. Not with the idea of Mike wanting to help, that was honestly very kind of him, but... the pictures were supposed to have an edge of eroticism to them, as much as he could manage, and whilst he’d felt comfortable leaning on Sam’s exhibitionist streak for that, it felt like a very different conversation to ask Mike to take the same photo. “This is more of a...I’m supposed to be selling male sexuality, and it’s going to be a very intimate set of photos.”

“I mean, I’m pretty confident about my body. Although your reluctance is definitely going to give me a complex if I think about it too much.” Mike ducked his head for a moment, before he looked back to Kurt, “Sam told me what you were looking for. I said yes anyway.”

“Right.” Kurt let himself really look at Mike, taking in the lean muscle, the chiselled jawline... Mike was definitely more than attractive enough to be in a magazine, at least in Kurt’s opinion. It might have been a little while since Kurt had seen him without a shirt, but he doubted the six pack had gone anywhere either. “You’re sure?” He met Mike’s eyes to look for any hesitation, “You can drop out at any time.” 

“I’m sure, Kurt,” Mike stepped forward and put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Kurt took another deep breath and smiled in return, as Mike let his hand drop, the spot where he had been touching tingling a little, as he asked, “So... what do we need?” 

“You should hang up your jacket in one of the lockers outside,” Kurt said, turning and grabbing the key he’d borrowed earlier, “Just to keep your valuables safe. I’ll go and look at the rack and see if I can shift some things around. I’m not seeing any sign of the freshman fifteen, so I’m going to guess you’re still the same size as you were for Nationals?” 

“Just about,” Mike took the key and moved towards the door, slipping his jacket off his shoulders. Kurt couldn’t help but watch him go, the slim fit shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right places. 

A thought like that in high school would have meant that blushing and not meeting his friends eyes for a little while, but Kurt was more comfortable now. He could say his friends were attractive. He had very attractive friends after all. So, whilst he might be blushing as he re-sorted the rack of clothes he had collected, he wasn’t going to be ashamed. He was however, going to make sure he was being as professional as he could be.

He was so focused on being professional in fact, and definitely not considering the leather pants that were clearly still here from a very different shoot, that he didn’t hear Mike approaching until he was almost right behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin, and took a few deep breaths as Mike held up his hands. “You are far too quiet.” 

“Dancer,” Mike grinned, “Okay, so, where do you want me?”

“I was thinking we start with...” Kurt glanced over the rack, and pulled a silky, blood red shirt out, holding it against Mike for a moment, “It’s a little big, but this leather jacket will hide any pins I have to put in the back.” 

“Sounds good,” Mike nodded, taking the offered items.

“I...” Kurt hesitated, turning back to the rack and examining the options he had brought down. He’d picked them out with Sam in mind, and Kurt wasn’t sure any of them really fit with Mike. In fact, the leather ones might be the closest, but that would definitely be sending the wrong message, “I’m sure your own jeans would be fine.”

“That was less convincing,” Mike took a step forward, “seriously, Kurt. I’m not here to do the bare minimum. I want you to be able to impress your boss. Whatever’s going to do that, I’m willing to help.”

“Well,” Kurt sighed and took the leather pants of the rack, “Do you think you could fit into these?”

Mike considered them for a moment, and then shrugged, “Might be a bit of a squeeze but I think so...” He trailed off, a small frown tugging at his features. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to--” 

“No, I’m not uncomfortable,” Mike quickly assured, “I just didn’t exactly dress for skin tight pants. Trying to work out a way around the whole loose boxer shorts situation.” 

“Oh...” Kurt let out a little sigh of relief, “That’s easy enough.” He moved over towards one of the tables and grabbed one of the sealed plastic containers, and held them out for Mike.

“Underwear too?” Mike raised an eyebrow, turning the container over to examine the dark briefs inside. “You’re prepared.” 

“I’ve lived with Sam. I’ve seen the things he considers reasonable underwear.” Kurt rolled his eyes, “Candy canes and mistletoe in June? Nope. We’re not doing that.” 

“Probably for the best,” Mike laughed and glanced around, “Changing room?” 

“There are some dividers over there.” Kurt gestured towards the area in question. “Leave the jacket off for now, in case I need to pin the shirt.” 

He turned back to the sets, grabbing the green screen and pulling it behind the doorway, and tried not to react to the sound of Mike’s belt hitting the ground in the silence of the room. It wasn’t the first time they’d changed in the same area, but... the audio cue was enough to bring some very interesting visuals to mind. It might have been a while, but he’d seen Mike bending over to get changed, and the other man had some impressive assets...

No, he wasn’t going to think about any of that. Mike was his friend, doing him a favor. There was nothing to this that had to be sexual. This had to be clinical, as much as possible, without being uncomfortable for Mike. 

“Hey, did you know Matt goes to school in Delaware?” Mike’s voice cut into Kurt’s mild panic, and Kurt turned his head towards the dividers. “I dropped in to say hi on the way up.” 

“It’s been a while since I thought about him,” Kurt admitted, “How’s he doing?” 

“Pretty good! He’s studying to be a physical therapist now,” Mike’s shirt appeared over the edge of the divider, and Mike added after a moment, “Undershirt on or off?” 

“However you’re comfortable,” Kurt said quickly, and a beat later Mike’s undershirt joined his shirt, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t know Matt well enough, was that something he was always interested in.” 

“Yeah, he was always pretty interested in it. I mean, you see a lot of people injured after playing football, you know?” Kurt made a vaguely affirmative noise, and the room got quiet again for a moment, “He said if it was too cramped with Sam, Blaine and Mercedes, I could drive down and crash with him and his boyfriend.” 

“His boyfriend?” Kurt blinked, quickly running through his brain for if that was supposed to be something he already knew about. 

“Yeah, I mean, Charlie’s great. But it’d be weird staying with an ex, you know?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt wasn’t sure he did know, but he could hear the hangers rattling inside the partition, and Mike’s arms briefly came into view over the top as he slipped the shirt on. “Well, if you need somewhere to stay that isn’t a four hour drive away, there’s also the loft.” 

“That’s nice of you to offer.” Mike said, and the hangers rattled again as Mike’s clothes vanished from view, “Alright, I think I’m all ready.” 

“You got into those pants a lot quicker than I’d have thought,” Kurt joked, quickly turning away from the divider and busied himself by picking up some of the gels for the lights.

“You think this is my first time in leather pants? I dated Tina Cohen-Chang.” Mike laughed, and Kurt saw him step out from behind the dividers out of the corner of his eyes. “What’s the verdict?” 

Kurt turned towards him, his mouth going a little dry as he looked him up and down, “You look good.” Which was definitely an understatement, but good was a lot safer than ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’, or the much more descriptive phrases that were running through Kurt’s head.

“Thanks,” Mike grinned, doing a small turn so that Kurt could see him from all angles, before cocking an eyebrow at Kurt, “Do you still need to pin me?”

“No, you’re a little broader than I remember,” Kurt said, and then quickly added, “from the Nationals costumes, I mean.” 

“I mean, I’m dancing pretty much all the time now.” Mike shrugged, “so what’s the plan?” 

“The plan?” Kurt paused and then remembered exactly why Mike was wearing some really nice leather pants. “Yes! Alright so, I feel like we should go through these in order, so you’re not dressing and... undressing constantly.” 

“Once the clothes come off, they don’t go back on?” Mike grinned, as he slipped the leather jacket on and approached the doorway. “Green screen?” 

“Just for this one. Artie agreed to do some movie magic and put a streetscape behind the door,” Kurt gestured to the doorframe, “It’s kind of like a... house setting? I’m not doing a good job of explaining this.” 

“Hey, I get it. I’m coming in from the outside?” Mike moved around the frame, before posing himself in the doorframe. “Like this?” He asked, his voice getting a little quieter as he looked at Kurt.

“Not quite,” Kurt took a half step forward, “Do you mind if I...arrange you?”

“Go ahead,” Mike smiled, standing up straighter. “Whatever you want.” 

The photos in the door were simple and easy. Kurt had no bother telling Mike to lean this way, or hold himself in a slightly different way, and since they were both fully dressed he didn’t hesitate to help Mike maneuver into the positions he wanted. 

“Hey, can we turn off the heaters?” Mike asked as Kurt carefully swapped the red gels for blue ones, “I mean, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Are you sure? I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to be cold.” Kurt said, dabbing at his forehead with his sleeve again, but silently saying a thankful prayer that Mike had been the one to bring it up.. 

“I kind of feel like I’m in an oven,” Mike admitted, and Kurt nodded in agreement as he climbed to his feet and started towards the doors, only to falter as he realised the problem. Mike paused, glancing at the stricken face. “Kurt?” 

“Did you... close the door when you came back in?” Kurt asked lightly, as he approached the doors. The doors which were now shut, and did not give at all as Kurt turned the handle and pulled. 

“Yeah?” Mike sounded concerned, “I’m sorry, I just thought that this was private.” 

“It is. But I’d latched the door open because...” He trailed off, and pulled his ID from his pocket, swiping it down the lock. The pad beeped with a red light, and Kurt sucked in a sharp breath. “Come on...” 

“Is everything okay?” Mike asked, as Kurt swiped the card a couple more times.

“It’s fine,” Kurt called back, taking a few steps away from the door and slipping the ID back into his pocket, “Do you mind if I borrow your phone?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s in my jacket,” Mike pulled out the locker key, and Kurt let out a pained groan. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I mean...” Kurt glanced between the door and Mike, “Okay, so there’s a problem. I, technically, don’t have the authority to use this room on my own. My boss swiped me in, and I latched the door open, and now that it’s shut, I can’t swipe us out.”

“Alright, can’t we...” Mike paused, “Your phone is on your desk.” 

“And yours is in your locker,” Kurt nodded, “So, we are... a little bit trapped. I suppose I could pull the fire alarm, which’ll automatically unlock the door, but that’s definitely going to get me in more trouble.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Mike said quickly, “Is anyone going to come looking for us?” 

“Not until tomorrow for me, I told Rachel I could be at this all night and I’d get home when I got home,” Kurt slumped back against the wall, slowly slipping to the floor, banging his head gently as he went. “I mean, there’ll be assistants coming in to set up in... seven hours?” 

“I don’t know if Sam’s expecting me home either,” Mike winced, and moved to sit next to Kurt, “Okay. Can we do anything about the heat?”

Kurt let out another groan, “No, the controls are on the wall outside. We should turn off the lights though, they run hot.”

“Yeah...” Mike said quietly, but made no move to do so. There was a long uncomfortable pause before he shrugged, knocking Kurt with his shoulder, “Hey, at least we’ve got a bed.” 

Kurt glanced over at the metal frame that he was going to use later in the photoshoot if he felt confident enough, and chuckled lightly, “I suppose so.” 

“Come on, the quicker we get your photos, the quicker we can turn off the lights,” Mike stood up, offering his hand casually.

Kurt stared at it for a moment, “You can’t be serious.” 

“When they find us in the morning, you’re going to want to be able to show them that we were here on a photo shoot, so they don’t think we just broke in to hang out, right?” 

Mike made a good point, and it was hard to resist Mike’s smile, so he took his hand and let him get pulled to his feet. “Alright, I guess we can just... work through the rest of the shots.” 

“Alright,” Mike nodded, “So, you definitely got the one at the door. And let’s pretend I’m not just saying that because I need to get out of this jacket. What’s next?”

“That would be...” Kurt moved to the table where his equipment was laid out and pulled out the pieces of paper he’d done his half hearted doodles on, “the rug.” 

“Alright,” Mike moved closer, glancing over his shoulder. “I can do that.” 

Kurt watched as he moved to the area in question, and slipped out of the jacket. Kurt moved to collect the camera, as Mike sat on the carpet and leant back to support himself on his hands. Kurt took a few shots of Mike in that position and then coughed lightly, “Could you... undo the shirt?”

“Sure,” Mike quickly unbuttoned the shirt, and Kurt followed the quick gestures until Mike flicked the shirt open a little and let out a content sigh, slumping back onto the carpet. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the slight rise and fall of Mike’s chest and the way that the lighting made his abs even more pronounced. The silence went on for a beat too long, and when Kurt’s eyes finally snapped to Mike’s face it was clear the other man had noticed. Kurt quickly raised the camera, and took another couple of shots. 

“Sorry, was just working out the best angle,” He said with forced casualness, and Mike shot him a small smile, “So, how are you enjoying Chicago?” 

“It’s pretty good,” Mike nodded, his eyes tracking Kurt as he moved around him, “I miss everyone.” 

“You can have Rachel. For free.” Kurt said, watching Mike grin, “I’ll even gift wrap her.” 

“And she’s travel sized,” Mike shot back, and Kurt chuckled as he took another shot of Mike smiling. “I’ve got an idea.” 

“I’m all about collaboration in the creative process.” Kurt lowered the camera, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, if you’re going for hot pictures?” Mike sat up a little, “You might want to make them a little more personal?” 

“I can see the argument,” Kurt nodded, “How do you suggest I do that?” 

“If you were to kneel here--” Mike pat the spot by his feet, “--I think I could show you?” 

Kurt looked at the spot, and then back to Mike, “Okay...” He moved to the spot, and awkwardly got down onto his knees, looking down at Mike from an even closer spot. He was about to ask what was supposed to happen next, when Mike suddenly separated his legs and shifted so that Kurt was right in the vee of his legs. “Oh.” 

“Right?” Mike grinned, “What do you think?” 

“I...” Kurt quickly ran through every response going through his head, looking for an appropriate one. It was hard to do that and also make sure he wasn’t showing off the erection that was exploding to life in his pants, so the best he could come up with was; “I can see how that’d certainly sell some products.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Mike said, and there was a ghost of a smile there, but something else too. A flush to his cheeks maybe? “You should try and get those shots before I have to take these pants off.” 

“Right!” Kurt quickly brought up the camera, and took a few shots, as Mike lifted his hips just a little, making his abs flex enticingly. Kurt made sure to take a lot of photos of that moment, probably more than was strictly necessary, and was still hitting the button to take more when Mike reached down and popped the button on the pants. It took three more presses, before his brain caught up, and he quickly moved back. “Sorry.” 

“No, Kurt, it’s fine,” Mike said quickly, sitting up. “Like I said, I’m just dying here.” 

“Well... there were going to be some shots with the couch, but... I think we’ve got everything we need,” Kurt turned away, getting to his feet. “You make yourself comfortable, and I’m going to turn off the stage lights.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt could hear Mike getting to his feet, and he quickly moved to turn off the stage lights. It wasn’t as though the room got noticeably colder from it, but it was the only thing he could think to do, as he dabbed at his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He turned towards the couch, where Mike was spread out, his head hanging over the arm, shirt still flapping open, and long muscular legs entirely unencumbered by the mortal trappings of pants spread akimbo. 

“Do you need any help cleaning up?” Mike asked, opening one eye and tilting his head to face Kurt.

“I’m fine,” Kurt’s voice was higher than he expected it to be, and he quickly looked away.

“Then come sit down,” Mike tapped the couch with one of his foot. “We can just chat.”

“On the couch?” Kurt asked, his eyebrows climbing higher than ever before, and Mike’s smile faded. He quickly shifted, spinning so that he was right side up again, before fastening a few buttons of his shirt. Kurt moved slowly to sit on the far end of the couch, and the two of them sat quietly for a few minutes, the awkwardness slowly settling over them more oppressively than the heat had any chance of being. Kurt picked at his nails for a moment, before he quietly spoke again, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Mike turned towards him with a heavy frown, “What for?”

“You came here to help me with a work thing, and I’ve crossed a line and made you uncomfortable.” Kurt sighed, “You’ve been nothing but helpful, and I--” 

“No, you’ve been fine, Kurt,” Mike sighed, “I just ignored rule number two.” 

“What’s rule number two?” 

“Well, if rule number one is; ‘Nothing good has every come from deciding your best option is to take Puck’s advice’, then rule number two is definitely; “See rule one, but replace Puck with Santana.’” Mike rested his head back against the back of the couch, and then tilted his head towards Kurt. “She’s probably waiting to hear all about this from you so she can heckle me.” 

“She’s waiting to hear about how I objectified you?” Kurt frowned, “I’m not following the thread.” 

“Let’s just drop it,” Mike sighed, “Just... you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Kurt sighed and nodded, and the two lapsed into silence for a while. He felt like he should be saying something, but Mike clearly had no need for his apologies. He reached down to brush off his pants when he paused, and smiled, “I’m getting terrible double date flashbacks.” 

“The bowling alley?” Mike asked, and Kurt nodded, “When Tina and Blaine got distracted buying snacks by air hockey?” 

“We sat there for a good... quarter of an hour, before someone came over to ask us if there was a problem with our lane.” Kurt couldn’t help but smile, “It was very awkward.” 

“Turns out one of us actually has to start the conversation,” Mike nudged Kurt’s foot with his own. “We only really hung out one on one when the people we were with were busy.” 

Kurt nodded, and turned to look at Mike, “We should change that. Whilst you’re in town, at least.” 

“I’d really like that,” Mike let out a groan and forced himself upright, “I’m sorry, but just looking at you in all those layers is killing me. How are you not melting?”

“You saw the things I wore to school,” Kurt shrugged, “A lady doesn’t sweat, she glistens.” 

“And suddenly the word glisten is really gross.” Mike twisted until he was facing Kurt, his legs crossed underneath him. “We should talk. More.” 

“Oh?” Kurt copied his position, “What about?” 

“We have... six and a half hours to think of a topic,” Mike mimed checking his watch, “and I know you’ve got a couple of things you want to ask.” 

“Do I now?” Kurt gestured to Mike, “Go ahead, what’s on my mind.” 

Mike’s looked down at his knees for a moment, before he looked up at Kurt more resolutely, “I dated Matt. Freshman year.” 

“Oh.” Kurt wasn’t sure how to react to that, “I... I guess it makes sense. Chronologically, at least. I didn’t take you as the kind of man to cheat on his girlfriend, and then it would be a very condensed timeline for you to have dated a man named Charlie at college, to have broken up, and for him to have moved to Delaware to date your best friend, to the extent that they’re now living together.” 

“Process of elimination,” Mike nodded, “solid way to come to a conclusion if you have all the information.” 

“I’m definitely not pretending I have all the information.” Kurt considered his next words carefully, “Freshman year, you and Matt were dating Brittany and Santana.” 

“On paper at least.” Mike smiled a little, “There were a lot of double dates, but it was more like friends hanging out. I mean, I said me and Matt were dating, but it was a lot of hanging out, playing video games and dancing in our rooms, until one of us asked if the other wanted to make out, and then... you know how it goes.” 

“Our experiences dating men have been vastly different it seems.” Kurt thought for a moment, “Did... other people know?” 

“No.” Mike shook his head, “I mean, there were jokes, but... we stayed in the closet.”

“Seems to be one of the safer places to be at McKinley,” Kurt felt his lips twitch up in an ugly parody of a smile for a moment as he looked away, “Maybe I should have--” 

“I felt guilty, a lot,” Mike cut him off, and Kurt’s eyes jumped back to him, “Like... there you were, dealing with all of this stuff on your own, and I could have... I could have at least let you know that you weren’t alone. But, I was the guy too scared to dance outside of my bedroom.” 

“Well, look at you now, Mike Chang, dancing every day at a prestigious school.” Kurt nudged Mike’s shin with his foot, “Do other people know now?” 

“People in Chicago know, but if you mean people from Lima? You’re number three.” Mike paused, and then corrected, “Four? Do I count Matt?” 

“I think you get to decide who does and doesn’t count,” Kurt shook his head, “Was it Tina?” 

“Oh, no way,” Mike quickly waved his hands, “She’s already starting to get a complex about how she’s only interested in gay guys. I’m not having that conversation with her.” 

“She remembers dating Artie, right? And going to prom with Sam?” Kurt said lightly, and Mike laughed.

“I don’t think that made your point like you think it did.” 

“Do you know something about Mr. Abrams that I don’t?” Kurt felt his eyebrows rising into his hair. “No, scratch that, it’ll be more fun if I find out myself.” 

Mike nodded, and there was a pause before he added, “Sam and Santana.” 

“Pardon?”

“If we’re not counting Matt, then it was... Santana, Sam, and then you.” Mike ticked them off on his fingers. “All pretty recently.” 

“Please tell me you’re not in love with Sam,” Kurt teased, “It’s getting to be a cliche at this point.” 

“I’m definitely not in love with Sam,” Mike shook his head as he smiled, “I mean, he’s attractive but... not my type.” 

“Are you...seeing anyone?” Kurt asked curiously, but honestly he wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be. When Mike shook his head to the negative, Kurt felt a little relieved, but he quickly pushed that down, “I know they keep bottled water in one of these cabinets. Do you want one?” 

“Please.” Mike nodded, and Kurt climbed off the couch, walking quickly towards the desks and cabinets along the back wall, opening them randomly as he looked for the supplies he had seen before. As he bent over to open one of the lower cabinets, one that actually had a pack of water bottles and energy bars at the back, a bit of movement in his peripheral made him pause. 

One of the makeup mirrors resting on top was at the perfect angle for Kurt to see the couch, and more importantly, the way that Mike was watching him. Or, watching a certain part of Kurt, with a vested interest.

Oh.

Kurt swallowed, and reached further into the cabinet to give himself a moment to think. There was no world in which Mike Chang was attracted to him, right? Except, apparently, the gender issue wasn’t an issue. Mike had been really focused on bringing that up, a couple of times. Focused on letting Kurt know that he was interested in men. 

He couldn’t assume though, perhaps he was just looking for support from his other LGBT+ friends. That could explain why he told Santana. But that begged the question of what advice Mike had asked Santana for. 

“Everything okay?” Mike called over, and Kurt blinked himself out of his own thoughts, grabbing a handful of energy bars and two bottles of water. 

“Just checking everything was still in date,” he lied smoothly, standing up, and making his way back to the couch. Mike took one of the bottles when Kurt offered and drank a mouthful quickly, as Kurt tried to work out a plan to get more information. “Food poisoning usually takes a while to really kick in, right?” 

“A day or two, I think? But I had a cousin who ate some really bad pizza, and he was sick a couple of hours later,” Mike tilted his head, “why?” 

“It was just that I asked Sam about all of this at lunch, and he seemed enthusiastic.” Kurt gestured around to the studio, “It must have been something really bad.” 

“Must have been,” Mike nodded slowly, not quite meeting Kurt’s eyes. 

“Do you know if he called anyone else to fill in?” Kurt pushed a little, crossing his legs as he opened one of the energy bars and broke off a piece to eat. “For curiosity’s sake. I’d love to know who else Sam thinks is model material.” 

“I don’t think he got much of a chance?” Mike shrugged, “I mean, Santana and I were already there, and I kind of offered.” 

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Kurt smiled, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Vogue.com are banging at your door after they see these photos.”

Mike chuckled and shook his head, “If they are, it’s because you made me look good.” 

“Trust me, you do that all on your own,” Kurt said, and watched Mike’s reaction carefully. It was hard to tell if he was flushed from the heat, or from the compliment, but he was definitely smiling more. “So have you dated much in Chicago?” 

“Not really,” Mike shook his head, “I’ve been busy with school.” 

“I know what you mean. Between NYADA and all of this...” Kurt shook his head, “I’m a couple of months away from turning to Santana for dating advice.” 

“I already did,” Mike muttered, and then paused, his eyes jumping to Kurt and then away. 

“Oh?” Kurt tilted his head, “What was her advice?” 

“Find a reason to spend time with the guy, and use my best assets to see if he was interested.” Mike made a vague gesture to his body.

“You mean your personality? Your brain?” Kurt said, with slightly forceful enforced ignorance. Mike looked like he was about to deny it, but Kurt quickly cut him off. “Mike, off course you’re attractive. You have the body of an adonis. But personally, my favourite parts of you aren’t so simple. I love your enthusiasm for things, how smart you are whilst still being emotionally intelligent. How caring you are, and how sweet and romantic you can be. I don’t think it’s fair for Santana to suggest you only have one thing to offer.” 

Mike blinked at Kurt and then he was definitely blushing, looking down at his knees. “I didn’t realise you’d been paying so much attention to me, honestly.” 

“I cannot explain to you how jealous I was when Tina came home from camp, and she was dating you. If you ever tell her that, I’ll deny it.” Kurt shook his head, “You never treat me like any less than anyone else because of how I was. You worked with me on things, and spoke to me like a person and... that might sound like a low bar, but of course I had a small crush on you.”

“Kurt... “ Mike shook his head lightly, “Honestly, I had a bit of a crush too.” 

“No, you did not,” Kurt denied, with a small laugh. 

“Yes, I did.” Mike nodded seriously, “I mean, I always thought you were kind of cute? But it was that day in the choir room when you stood in front of a room full of your bullies, teaching them a Beyonce dance without even a hint of shame, I realised that you were... that there was a lot to you.” 

“Watching me slap my own ass probably didn’t help,” Kurt hummed, and then casually added, “So how did you convince Sam not to come in.” 

Mike froze like a deer in headlights, “Uh...” 

“You do not have a good poker face,” Kurt poked Mike’s knee gently, “Santana is far too nosy. If you ever had a crush on me, she’d be halfway to working it out. This? This would be one of her plans,” he gestured around at their situation, “but promise me you didn’t intentionally lock us in without our phones.” 

“I didn’t.” Mike assured. “That was an accident.” 

“The question stands about how you convinced Sam.” Kurt leant back and examined Mike carefully.

“I told him. That I liked you,” Mike shrank down a little, “and he seemed pretty enthusiastic about me trying.” 

“Well, they’ve both come to the opinion that I’m a little bitchy when I’m not getting any,” Kurt muttered under his breath.

“That was why I felt bad when you apologised,” Mike said quietly, “I’m the one who kind of...threw myself at you.” 

“Well, I’m glad we had this conversation, because I thought I was just projecting onto my good, straight friend who was trying to help me.” Kurt sighed, “So, what was your plan if I just... gave into my lustful thoughts?” 

“I mean, to go with it?” Mike’s lips quirked up for a moment, “It was kind of one of the milestones I was aiming towards.” 

“So if I were to just kiss you, that’d be fine?” 

“Better than fine.” Mike nodded quickly, “I would be very, very on board.” 

Kurt bothered his lip for a moment. He wasn’t the kind to just fall into bed with someone, but... It had been a while. And it wasn’t as though he was just meeting Mike. “Okay.” Kurt said slowly, watching as Mike’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But you’ll have to be the one who makes the first move.” 

“The first move?” 

“I’m saying you should kiss me, Mike.” Kurt said quietly, “and we’ll see where we go from there.” 

Mike examined him for a moment, and then he shifted forwards a little. “Are you sure? Because you can say no, and I won’t be offended.” 

“I’m not saying no, Mike. At least not to a kiss.” 

Mike’s motion forwards was a little tentative, as he leant in at an awkward angle, the twist of his legs making it hard to leverage himself into the motion. 

They both pulled away and Kurt couldn’t help but return Mike’s hopeful smile. “See, perfect.” 

“I can definitely do better,” Mike assured, slipping off the couch to his feet. Kurt was about to follow him, when Mike put a hand on his chest and pressed him back onto the sofa, before he moved forward, his knees on either side of Kurt’s thighs. A moment later, Mike was resting his weight onto Kurt’s knees, reading his face carefully. “Still okay?”

“I have no complaints at all.” Kurt assured, putting his hands on Mike’s thighs carefully, “I’ll let you know if I do.” 

Mike grinned, and this time when he leaned in to kiss Kurt, it wasn’t tentative at all. Kurt felt one of Mike’s hands slip to cup the back of his head, as their lips met. Kurt couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp, his heart beating like a hummingbird in his chest. Mike wasn’t pushy, but it was impossible not to feel how much he wanted whatever Kurt had to offer. Kurt couldn’t help but let his hands drift higher on Mike’s legs, until they were curled around his hips. 

The noise that Mike made in response was almost immediately addictive, and Kurt felt him pull back. He went to pull his hands away, concerned he’d crossed a line, but Mike’s free hand came down and covered his own. “There’s a bed right?” 

“There is a bed,” Kurt nodded quickly, and if Mike had tried to lead him towards it right away, Kurt would have gone in a heartbeat. But instead, the beat of pause gave Kurt a moment to breath and think things through. “There is not, however, any condoms, or lubrication.” 

Mike opened his mouth, and then his eyes jerked towards the door before he sighed, “There’s some in my jacket but... That’s not useful right now.” 

“So, where does that leave us?”

“There’s a lot you can do in a bed without...” Mike trailed off, and grinned at Kurt’s enthusiastic nodding. “Alright.”

Kurt felt Mike let go of his hand and watched as he stood up. The effects of their making out was clearly visible in the tight black briefs, and Kurt wet his lips. His eyes trailed up Mike’s body, the abs framed by the open shirt, his chest rising and falling obviously, and kiss bruised lips. When Kurt finally met Mike’s eyes, he suddenly didn’t feel embarrassed by his reaction to Mike’s hard-on, because Mike looked like he was trying to burn away Kurt’s clothes with sheer intensity. They stayed there for another heartbeat, before Mike finished standing and offered Kurt his hand. 

Kurt took it gratefully and let himself be led away from the couch. It wasn’t a long walk to the bed, but Kurt watched as Mike slid the shirt off his shoulders along the way, and hung it on the back of a chair, and when he fell backwards onto the bed, legs splaying a little, Kurt came to a complete stop to take in the sight.

“Kurt...” Mike’s voice was deep but quiet as he reached for him, and Kurt looked at the bed for half a moment, before he pulled his shirt over his head in one semi-graceful move, unbuttoning his own pants and pushed them down his thighs. Mike’s eyebrows rose, as Kurt kicked them off to one side.

“I can see where this is all going,” Kurt carefully put a knee on the bed between Mike’s legs, “and I’m not falling asleep in those things, nor do I intend to fight to get them off when it’s this warm.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Mike pushed himself up onto his elbows, “you’re thinking ahead.” 

“Trying not to, or this will be over embarrassingly quick.” 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Mike again. Mike let himself be pushed back onto the bed, and Kurt could feel him grinning against his lips, but what was more obvious was the pressure of his hard-on against Kurt’s thigh as they shifted to find the best position. Mike let out a soft groan, as one of his hands moved to Kurt’s hip, and pressed Kurt more firmly against him. 

“Can I...” Mike asked, and Kurt was confused about the question for a moment, before he felt Mike’s thumb lightly nudging at the waistband of Kurt’s underwear. Kurt nodded, and felt as Mike pushed the fabric down, over his ass and part way down his thighs. Kurt pulled back just enough to continue pulling them off, but when he tried to move back in, Mike held him back. “I’m fine with making out, but I... I’d like to get you off.” 

“Oh,” it felt like the words pushed all the blood and reasonable thought from his head, and if the pulse in his erection was any suggestion, that was where the blood had gone, “are you sure?” 

“I’m really sure. I’ve thought about it... more than I should probably admit if I want you to think I’m cool,” Mike grinned and then carefully rolled them over, so he was hovering over Kurt. Kurt wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but then it became blindingly obvious as Mike slipped back, off the bed. Kurt couldn’t help but watch as Mike’s knees hit the floor, and he touched Kurt’s thighs lightly, urging him towards the edge of the bed whilst spreading them slightly.

It wasn’t humanly possible for Kurt not to follow Mike’s lead, and he watched as Mike’s hand slipped further up, and wrapped loosely around Kurt’s erection. Kurt bit his lip as Mike stroked him gently for a moment, a look on his face that Kurt couldn’t decipher, his stomach fluttering nervously. “Do you want me to leave the two of you alone for a minute?” He joked nervously, and Mike blinked up at him, before he smiled.

“Sorry, just... making sure I’m going to remember this.” 

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to try and find something witty or seductive to say in response, but Mike was already leaning forward, taking the head into his mouth and all Kurt could do was make a surprised noise. Mike made a pleased humming noise, his other hand slipping up Kurt’s thigh to press gently against Kurt’s stomach, as his tongue darted around in a way that made Kurt’s legs weak even though he was sitting. Kurt let himself be pushed further down, giving Mike a little more room to begin bobbing his head, and he could immediately tell that he wasn’t going to be able to make this last as long as he’d like. Especially when Mike’s hand started to move with his mouth.

“I’m--” He paused, trying to push the shakiness out of his tone, “I’m close.” 

Mike pulled back a little, so he could meet Kurt’s eyes, but still not letting Kurt slip out of his mouth. There was the barest hint of a nod, before he let go of his grip on Kurt’s erection, and worked his way down deeper. Kurt’s hand jumped to his mouth, because it needed to move, and there was no way he was going with the first option of grabbing Mike. Mike’s hand slipped down Kurt’s thigh, the nails scraping lightly, before the sensation was gone, but before Kurt could miss it, the forgotten hand on his stomach drifted up, Mike’s thumb playing over Kurt’s nipple blindly for a moment. 

Kurt wasn’t sure if he was trying to hold back the inevitable conclusion, or just hold back from trying to thrust up into the heat, and the wet, and-- He looked down again, and met Mike’s eyes, and the sheer hunger and arousal there shot Kurt way past the edge. He could hear the strange hitching in his breath as he tried to catch his breath amidst the clenching waves of pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Mike pulling away before he was done, as he felt a couple of shots land on his stomach and chest, whilst Mike’s hand returned to stroke him through the aftermath, until he had to half-hearted slap away Mike’s hands. They withdrew quickly, and Kurt slumped back against the bed.

“You okay?” Mike asked carefully, and Kurt swallowed as his heart hammered hard in his chest, trying to work out when he could risk talking. Not sure if he could without sounding like a breathless mess, he instead gave a very lame thumbs up, and Mike moved to lie beside him. “You sure?” 

“Yes,” Kurt nodded, and Mike leaned in to kiss him gently, before resting his head on his hand. “That definitely wasn’t your first time.” 

“No,” Mike shook his head, “I’m a little out of practice though.” 

“I’m happy to help you polish those skills,” Kurt said, as he started to sit up, “I can also... demonstrate.” 

“Kurt, I’m not turning down a blowjob,” Mike said with a small chuckle, putting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “but we’re in no rush. We can... enjoy the afterglow a little.” 

“We can,” Kurt nodded, and then looked Mike over slowly, “and it gives you a little time to cool off.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Mike leaned in and kissed him again. “I’m being a little selfish.” 

“Well, I’m entirely fine with that, but I’m not going to lie here until the ‘afterglow’ goes cold.” Kurt made an awkward gesture to his stomach. “I need to get a towel.” 

“I’ll get it.” Mike sprung to his feet with far too much energy, and Kurt tried to tilt his head to watch him move across the room but he quickly lost sight. A few moments later, he returned and made a small movement towards Kurt before he paused and held out the towel, “We’re probably not at the point where I clean you up.” 

“Not in this situation,” Kurt said, prickly wiping himself and then folding the tower so he wasn’t risking getting anything on the bed. “I won’t argue against more kissing though.” 

“I’ll be happy to oblige,” Mike grinned, and spread out next to Kurt, “Can I ask something though?” 

“Sure,” Kurt rolled onto his side, so they were facing each other properly. 

“Tomorrow... I mean, I think we’re both going to want to go home and shower, maybe have a nap in our own bed, but... tomorrow night, can I take you out for dinner?” 

Kurt blinked at the earnest expression on Mike’s face, and found himself nodding immediately, “I’d like that.” He said, and immediately winced at how enthusiastic he sounded, “I mean, if you want to, I’d enjoy that.” 

“I really want to,” Mike assured, and reached out to take Kurt’s hand, “I know it isn’t easy, you here in New York, me in Chicago, but... I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” 

Kurt squeezed Mike’s hand gently, “I’m not against a long distance relationship. We can talk about how to make it work.” 

Mike nodded, and the two laid in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Mike’s eyes slowly traced down Kurt’s body and back up to his face. “There’s no way of saying that I’m ready for round two that doesn’t make me feel like a douchebag.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve been thinking about it,” Kurt leaned in and kissed Mike a little more confidently than the gentle kisses of their afterglow, letting go of Mike’s hand so he could reach for his hip, his little finger dipping under the waistband. “I’m feeling a little under dressed though.” 

“I think I’m overdressed,” Mike grinned, and lifted his hips so that Kurt could pull the underwear down. “See? Much better.” 

“I stand corrected.” Kurt leaned in to kiss Mike again, rolling him onto his back. “Round two.” 

Kurt was a lot slower getting to the main action than Mike had been, but he didn’t think that Mike was complaining too much. It was amazing to pull the sounds from the other man, finding the spots at his neck that made him catch his breath as his body thrust up to gain any amount of friction. But somehow, what was more arousing was the way that Mike’s eyes never seemed to leave Kurt’s as he traced a path down Mike’s chest with his mouth and tongue. 

By the time Kurt reached his goal, Mike was already ready for him, but Kurt still took a moment to take him in his hand. Kurt took a moment to take it in, his thumb running a tight circle over the tip to collect the fluid that had gathered, before he slowly popped it into his mouth and hummed thoughtfully. Mike’s eyes grew wider, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth as Kurt popped the finger out of his mouth. 

If Mike had expected him to go straight to the main event however, he would be sorely mistaken. One hand still holding Mike’s erection, Kurt ducked lower, pressing a kiss against Mike’s thigh, feeling the fine hair there tickle against his lips. He moved a little higher, but where Mike had expected a gentle pressure he found something a little sharper as Kurt sucked at the skin, teeth scraping just slightly against the skin, before Kurt quickly ran his tongue up Mike’s shaft before taking the head into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Mike breathed, and Kurt hummed in amusement, before he began to press forward, taking Mike as deep as he could, and then pulling back. Again, and lower, and again, and Kurt’s nose brushed against the hairs at the base. Mike groaned, and Kurt waited for a moment before he reached up and extricated one of Mike’s hands from the bedsheets. Mike looked confused, until Kurt slipped it into his hair, cupping his head. “Are you sure?” Mike asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes a little, pulling back. 

“Trust me, Mike. I can handle it,” he assured him, “and if, despite my confidence, we find I can’t? I’ll make my displeasure known, and I trust that you’ll back off.” He smiled, his thumb rubbing random patterns into the soft skin of Mike’s hip. “Now, I was enjoying myself, and I’d really like to get back to that.” 

“You’re amazing,” Mike’s voice was soft, and Kurt was sure that if they were closer, he’d have pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Which would definitely be happening after, Kurt would make sure, but he wasn’t getting up off the ground and back down again thirteen more times before he’d finished. Instead, he took Mike into his mouth again, and swirled his tongue around, waiting for Mike to set the pace. 

It took a moment for Mike to set a rhythm that he felt comfortable with, and honestly, Kurt’s opinion was that he wasn’t taking the best advantage of his excellent breath control, but as Mike’s hips started to roll, Kurt couldn’t blame him. Mike’s breath became more and more ragged, and Kurt shifted his free hand to gently cup and roll Mike’s balls, until Mike gasped his name and his grip tightened a little painfully. 

Kurt let him move through the orgasm, pulling back so he didn’t risk choking. Mike’s hand went limp after a moment, and Kurt carefully pulled away before swallowing with a touch of dramatic intent. Mike grinned, a heavy breath that was almost a chuckle rumbling from his chest, before he reached for Kurt. Kurt let himself be pulled in for a kiss, letting Mike organise them until Kurt was resting partially on top of him. 

“I think that’s something else you’re great at,” Mike hummed, and Kurt rolled his eyes, his head resting on Mike’s shoulder. 

“You’re pretty good yourself,” Kurt said softly, before he poked Mike in the ribs lightly, “this won’t be another singing situation. I really enjoyed it, and you’re good at it.” 

“Alright,” Mike laughed, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Kurt’s head, “but we can still practice a lot, right.” 

“Definitely,” Kurt smiled, and then pulled his face away with an unhappy noise. “Okay, we need to clean up, and put clothes on.” 

“That seems counterintuitive to the practicing,” Mike complained, but he rubbed at the spot where they’d started to adhere.

“I’m going to fall asleep if we keep cuddling, and I’m not having a coworker walk into this room and find me naked in the prop bed.” Kurt got to his feet and stretched a little. “We can go for round three later.” 

“Fine, if you’re going to be the responsible one...” Mike stood up too, but he definitely wasn’t on task as Kurt, as his arms circled around Kurt’s waist and he nuzzled against him. Kurt sighed dramatically, and let himself be tugged back down to the bed. But he was grinning as he lazily kissed Mike there, and he certainly didn’t complain when round three happened soon after.

* * *

“Will your guest be joining you?” The waiter was giving him that pitying look that Kurt had grown to hate, but Kurt still smiled politely and nodded, letting the waiter trail away from him. The stars were beautiful tonight, and Kurt rested his chin on his hands as he watched the other people at their tables. The bottle of wine was perhaps a little closer to half full rather than half empty, and the ice was a little melted.

He was about to reach for his phone when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He glanced towards the contact, but the figure was obscured by an almost ridiculous bouquet of roses. Kurt couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, but he forced his tone to neutral. “You are late.” 

“I’m sorry,” Mike’s face appeared over the bouquet with wide eyes, “you know what traffic is like.” 

“I do,” Kurt sighed, and held out his hands to accept the flowers. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” Mike leaned in and kissed him softly, “How was work?” 

“Isabelle still wants me to convince you to do a spread,” Kurt sighed exaggeratedly, waving down a server, “I’ve told her, you’re far too busy.” 

“With work?” 

“If that’s what you want to call our alone time,” Kurt grinned, and turned to the waiter who was approaching, “Can we have the first course, and a vase to put these in.” 

“Right away,” the waiter nodded and vanished into the back with the flowers. 

“So, how did tonight’s performance go?” Kurt asked, leaning forward to pour some wine, “Did you manage to unionise? Was Brooklyn, in fact, there?” 

“I did my part,” Mike grinned, straightening his tie before taking Kurt’s hand across the table, “Spot Conlon was there to back them up.” 

“Well, so long as my Broadway boyfriend manages to make it to our anniversary meal, I’m not going to complain too hard.” Kurt lifted Mike’s hand to kiss the back of it, “but if you want to put any extra effort into making it up to me tonight, I’m not going to say no.” 

“I mean, I’d hate to leave you feeling dissatisfied.” Mike teased lightly, his foot tangling with Kurt’s under the table, even as the waiter returned with the flowers. “But... I don’t think I’m going to.” 

“You haven’t yet.”


End file.
